Looking Back
by Kawaii Baka with Kokoro
Summary: Rin has always lived an average life, well... until the accident. In her eyes it was always her fault, and everything after too. The world that she knew is know falling piece by piece. The question is, will she ever piece it back together again, or will the pain be too much?


**Looking Back**

-Okay so this idea just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy.

-Italics represent a flashback.

-Oh and before I forget, Rin, Len, and Mikuo are 16.

-Little bit of info: It is common for young kids to add the suffix -chan to the end of their friends names whether they are a boy or a girl.

**~Chapter One~**

_I was standing at the bus stop with my mom. It was my second day of kindergarten. My mom was talking to some one else. I saw the lady point to a boy my age. "That's my son." She said. "His name is Mikuo."_

_Mikuo looked up from his Gameboy and smiled. My mom then looked at my brother and I. "Those two are my kids. The girl is Rin, she's the oldest. The boy is her twin, Len." They started talking about how they see each other on the block all the time and about how we live only a few houses away from each other. Mikuo looked straight at me and smiled again, but this time it was a bit wider. I blushed a bit. I went behind my brother grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, I was confused about why he made me blush. Len just waved. My hands moved to Len's shoulders and I peeked my head out from behind him. My heart did a little flip when I saw he was looking at me again. _Is this what love is…?_ I thought._

I giggled a bit at the memory. Even when I was 5 I knew what love was. And still to this day that love still haunts me.

What happened between Mikuo and I was a bit over three months ago. People still constantly talk, make rumors, and all the other normal teenager stuff.

I flipped through the picture book in my hands. Len was walking behind me and he stopped. He took his ice pop out of his mouth. "Oh, I remember that day Rin! Do you?" Len said with a slight laugh.

"How could I not?" I said smiling. Len, Mikuo, and I were playing in the mud in the picture, laughing our 7 year old butts off.

"_Mikuo-chan! Why did you do that?" I yelled angrily. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Mud was staining my clothes and dripping from my hair._

_Mikuo looked back and me. When he saw I was about to cry he walked back over to me. "I'm sorry Rin-chan. I thought you liked playing in the mud."_

"_I-I do it's just that y-you scared me." I said trying not to hiccup. I really liked this shirt. It had oranges and bananas on it. I took the time to pick up some mud and fling it on him even though he was so close. _

_It splattered everywhere. I smiled. "We're even now Mikuo-chan~!"_

_Mikuo looked at me, not caring that he was now all muddy. His eyes were sparkling. "This is why I like Rin-chan." He said smiling. I looked at him. What did he mean by 'like'? I found out my answer when Mikuo gave me a kiss on the cheek. He giggled and went to go walk away._

"_Hey!" Len shouted loudly. "You can't kiss Rin-nee. She's gonna be my bride one day!" Len bent down and picked up mud and separated it evenly in to both hands. "That is for kissing her." He said as he threw one hand of mud at Mikuo, who let out little yelp as it hit his cheek. He threw the other hand at me._

_Tiny pieces of mud flew as I stomped. "Len-chan!"_

"_That is for letting him kiss you." He said stubbornly. He walked over to me and placed another kiss on my other cheek._

_That's when I threw mud at Len and laughed. "Haha, Len-chan. Look at you~" Mikuo also got his revenge and threw mud at Len too, which made me laugh even harder._

_Len growled at us. "That's enough." Mikuo and I were still laughing. "Really, stop." Len whined. To put the icing on the cake, Mikuo mouthed the word 'shouta'. I laughed again._

_Len pushed us both in the mud and gave us both a smug look. "I. Am. Not. A. Shouta! No matter what mom says!" After that it was an all out mud war._

_It lasted about half an hour before Mikuo said something to Len. "Len, let's call a truce. I have an idea."_

"_What?" Len asked, lowering his mud flinging arm a bit._

_Mikuo smiled before talking. "How about we make Rin-chan both of ours?"_

"_How?"_

"_We both kiss her at the same time." The green-haired child stated. At those words they called a truce and shook hands._

_I started to walk away. "I don't want you guys to kiss me!" I shouted._

"_Too bad Rinny~!" Both friends said together. They ran over to me and held my arms down, knowing I would try and hit them. "Ready? On three." I heard Len say. "One, two, three!"_

_I felt a pair of lips on both my cheeks. "Len-chan, Mikuo-chan stop!"_

"_Okay boys. That's enough teasing Rin-chan for one day." I heard my mom say._

_I looked up at my mom with slight tears in my eyes. "Okaa-san. They're being mean." Everyone started laughing. I just huffed and stomped to the hose. I sprayed Mikuo and Len and they got me back by throwing water balloons my dad made at me. We were all laughing again. The day ended with more laughing and ice cream._

I sighed and looked up at Len. He had sparkles in his eyes from remembering such a happy time. "I was thinking about visiting Mikuo later, Len. If you wanna come along."

Len looked down at me, smiling slightly. "I'd enjoy that."

xXxXx

"He's in room 213. The doctors moved him back into the ICU. Apparently something went wrong with him and they have to keep an eye on him at all times." The nurse, Sweet Ann, told us.

We thanked her and headed towards the elevator. Our fluorescent visitor stickers reflected the bright hospital lights as me and my brother walked. It would be the first time I visited him since the accident. I closed my eyes and took in a breath. That was such a horrible day.

_It was just any other normal day of school. I was walking through the hallways looking for Mikuo, my boyfriend, when I heard something come from an empty classroom. _

"_Ngh… Ne… Neru…" Someone said. It sounded muffled though. _Is that Mikuo…?_ I though to myself. I peeked in through the window, completely and utterly surprised at what I saw._

_Mikuo was pinned down to a desk, the shirts of his school uniform had been discarded on the floor. Neru was straddling Mikuo's, kissing his neck. Neru's skirt was riding up severely and her shirt was unbuttoned. _Is he enjoying this?_ I thought to myself. I was taken aback by this scene. He was supposed to be my boyfriend, not some other girls'._

_I opened the door and stepped in unnoticed. My voice seemed to be lost as I tried to call out to my blue-haired boyfriend. "Mi-Mikuo… What are you doing?" Mikuo looked at me. My eyes welled up with tears._

"_Rin-chan, it's not what you think. Neru… she-" He tried to explain. The yellow-haired girl smirked evilly._

_I sucked in a shaky breath and tried to stop the first two tears from rolling down my cheeks. "It's okay, Mikuo. I completely understand. If you're happier with her then I'm happy for you. We had good times, ne? Well, see you later… I guess…" With that I ran out of the classroom and hurried to the front doors._

If only I hadn't been so stupid.

If only I had stopped there.

**~End of Chapter One~**

_**So, what did you think? Should I keep going! Please review! I thank you all in advance!**_


End file.
